rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ching Chong and Chong Ching Nguyen
Ching Chong and Chong Ching Nguyen are humor characters played by the two players known as Elias Vicet and Sir Loynn. They are from the Eastern Lands, the united kingdom of Bing Bong and Bong Bing. The two have proven on several occasions to be very skilled bodyguards, having guarded the Earl of Port Sarim when he was threatened by a few fellows, to name one example. Combat experience Ching Chong and Chong Ching are known for trying to start fights in the Rising Sun. The two have almost always failed miserably, but they have scared one man away. Chong Ching fights with his katana, though Ching Chong's katana was lost in the Battle of Lumbridge, which the two had stumbled upon unknowingly, and as a result, he uses a steel greatsword that he retrieved from a fallen warrior in its place. He continues the quest to find his katana between jobs in which he guards nobles. History Ching Chong and Chong Ching are twin brudders... Oops, I mean brothers, born in the United Kingdom of Bing Bong and Bong Bing. They were raised in the big city of Laotaopaochaowaogao. They were born with their katanas in hand, which is why Ching Chong desperately searches for his. They are naturally talented warriors, one of their quotes being "We da best fightas in du Eastern Rands!". When they came to Gielinor, their ship was docked in Port Sarim. The two made their way to Lumbridge, where the Battle of Lumbridge was occuring, and they saw a battle, so naturally they rushed in and killed as much as they could. A year later, they were employed by the Earl of Port Sarim to guard him in a meeting with a "Plantation owner" that looked suspiciously like Lord Pyro. A fight broke out, and the two valiantly ninja'd their way through it. A couple of months later, they found themselves in the Rising Sun. They wanted to prove themselves great warriors, so they went up to all of the patrons, saying "You dere! Fight us!" and "You fight us right NAOOO!". They got no fights, but one man fled, making them proud of themselves. Quotes "You dere! Fight us!" "You fight us right naooooo!" "Herro meesta Pyro-san." "You sirry brudder!" Gallery File:Vietnam-war-91.jpg|Ching Chong and Chong Ching as children, fighting against soldiers of the Peoples' Revolutionary Army of Bong Bing, in the Bong Bing war of independence File:Chingchongundchongching.png|Ching Chong and Chong Ching in the Falador bank with their weapons drawn, ready to fight off any bank robber who dares face them. File:Chingchongundchongching_2.png|Ching Chong and Chong Ching uttering their terrifying war cries while battling gnome and Khazard soldier alike. chingchongchongchinggonaddelphinetuskfacecralixdimitricromleyandsomeoneelse.png|A lovely game of truth or dare with Tuskface, Father Cromley, Delphine Lockheart, Cralix Praven, somebody with purple hair, Ching Chong and Chong Ching, some other guy and the almighty GONAD ToD.png|Father Cromley's child that just so happened to be under his robe running for dear life, though being choked by the chain and metal collar that he has Category:Characters Category:Humor Category:Eastern Lands Category:Male Category:Humans